Plugged In
by Hawki
Summary: Eden Star Oneshot: There wasn't meant to be any life on Pharus 7. One Pioneer discovered the truth the hard way.


_A/N_

_Is it just me, or are the squid-like robots/aliens from _Eden Star _like the Sentinels from _The Matrix_? I dunno, nor do I know how living robots came to be in the setting if that's indeed the case. Anyway, gave me the idea for this._

* * *

**Plugged In**

There shouldn't have been any life on Pharus 7.

That was the thought that went through Grey's mind as he fought to prevent his own life from being extinguished. By all rights, Pharus 7 should have been torn apart due to the tidal forces exerted by its binary twin, Pharus 7. By all rights, no native life should have been present. And by all rights, that life shouldn't have resembled a giant black squid made of metal that was trying to kill him.

"Shit!"

Trying, and as it pinned him to the ground, almost succeeding.

"Get off me!"

As the thing used its tentacles to try and impale him, it clearly had no intention of obeying him.

It hadn't meant to be like this, Grey reflected. He was meant to be with the rest of the Pioneers. Investigating what happened on Pharus 7, aiding the colonization effort, and if necessary, starting over. Not being separated from his team and fighting for his life. The creature got one of its tentacles free and sent it down against his helmet.

"Shit!"

Grey grabbed it in time to stop it penetrating his flesh, but not in time for it to shatter the glass. With a grunt of exertion, he grabbed the helmet with his hand, unfastened it, and before the tentacle it was holding could impale him, swung both fist and helmet against the creature.

"And stay down!"

The helmet cracked, but the force of the blow was enough to send the creature sprawling. Cybernetic enhancement and power armour had done its job, even though the latter was becoming a non-issue. Grey had seen earlier on his HUD that when the creature had first attacked him, it had disabled his suit's teslinium reactor. Sooner or later (and quite probably sooner), his suit would stop working. And if that happened while this squid monster was still active, his organic body would stop working as well. In a far more gory manner.

The creature looked up at him, staring at the Pioneer with its single orange eye. It was as if it knew. Knew that if it kept the fight up long enough, it would eventually win.

"Just! Die!"

Jumping on top of the creature, Grey resolved to kill it before that could happen.

The creature squirmed. It let out a drone, as if snarling like an Earth animal. Grey kept wrestling with it, wondering what he could do next. He had no weapons on him – this was meant to be a dead world, bereft of any life bar its human settlers. All he had was his wrist-mounted RMD.

_Hang on…_

The creature droned again. And Grey made his decision. One way or another, he or the creature would die in the next few seconds.

_Hope this works._

Grey charged up the RMD. Among its functions was a concussive blast, designed for clearing debris. If it worked, it would split the squiddie open. If it didn't, he'd be sent hurling back into the dirt, helpless as the blast consumed the last of his suit's power.

_No going back now…_

And he fired. He was sent flying back. He hit the ground with a cry.

_It's done. I'm finished._

But the creature didn't come. Opening his eye, he could see that the blast had not only split the squid's body open, but part of the ground also.

_Finally._

Grey laid there, feeling and hearing his suit power down. Slowly, he moved his right hand. He had enough augmented strength for that, but standing up was a no-go. All he could hope for was for one of the other Pioneers to find him. And his kill.

_Living machines? What the hell is this anyway?_

Grey didn't know. Moving his hand behind his head, he felt the implant at the back of his skull.

_Protect the _Eden Star_. Serve the colony. Save mankind._

He withdrew his hand. Such thoughts always entered his mind when he touched the implant. It had been for the cryo, a way of monitoring his brain functions in the trip from Earth. All the Pioneers had one.

_Kinda like a machine though, _the Pioneer reflected. He reached for the device again. Almost-

_Be strong. Be proud. Be loyal._

He withdrew his hand again. And looked at the machine before him.

It was a strange thought, but for a moment, he wondered if they were so different. Both living machines.

_Crazy, _Grey told himself.

_Did I say that?_

He yawned. He was tired. He needed rest.

_Rest. Recuperation. Time well spent for the fight tomorrow._

_Machines…men…all the same…_

_Serve the Citadel. Recover teslinium. Be brave._

And then his eyes closed. He was still human on some level, he told himself. Machines didn't need sleep.

But then again, he couldn't remember the last time he dreamed either.


End file.
